Dangerous Mind
by King Nate
Summary: Gibby's mind is a confusing one, filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions thanks to Sam's torments. What happens when he finally snaps?


Dangerous Mind

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly

A/N: Couldn't think of a good title. This is another attempt at a first person story, I'm not too good with those. Hope you like this. This first person probably won't be as good as my story, DANGER, but hope you like it anyway.

-WHEN GOOD MINDS SNAP-

Another day at Ridgeway High, I just turned sixteen about a month ago. I step in front of the school and feel the cool breeze as it blows smoothly through my soft, light brown hair. I can't help but wonder, will my tormenter be here today or will she have cut class?

She roams these halls with her two friends, Carly and Freddie. She's got long golden hair that seems to sway gently in the wind. It's odd, if she wasn't so rough and Carly didn't seem so popular, she'd probably outshine any girl in the school. I see Freddie walking toward me, he's actually a nice person. Sam tends to torment him as well, but it never seems to have the same affect on him as it does to me. Maybe that's because he gets less torture. Personally, I'm jealous. She treats him so differently compared to how she treats me. We're in high school, and of all the kids, she _still_ gives me wedgies.

It's not only wedgies, either. It's everything from spilling soda on my lunch to inflicting some sort of bodily harm onto me. You probably don't know this, but a year ago she actually broke my arm! That's okay, though. She can keep this up, there's nothing she could do to me that would seriously mess anything up. I blame her for all my troubles, simple as that. Sure, I might be a bit on the abused side, but I'm not one of those kids who would snap and have a mental breakdown.

"Hey Gibby," Freddie says while waving his hand in the air. Sometimes I wish that he could tell Sam to go easy on me, but it doesn't make much difference. He's one of my closest friends, I know that. There isn't anything that could happen that would turn him against me. However, I'm wondering how loyal of a friend he is, because I can see it in his eyes. He has a thing for that girl, he cherishes Sam Puckett. It's not just the way he looks at her, it's how he acts and how he talks. "Okay, so last night, Sam tried to give me a cup of pure sugar instead of the soda I asked for, but I fooled her. I switched the cups on her." See what I mean? He's so proud.

"That's great, how did she react?" I ask this and try to make myself sound interested, but it really is difficult when you really don't care. I'm not saying I'm not interested in my friend's tale, I'm just not interested in Sam. I see him frown, I know he realizes I don't actually want to talk. Now I feel a bit guilty about it.

"Well, she actually just glared at me. I think she wanted to hit me, but I'm getting stronger. Once she's tried to pin me down, but I pinned her down." So he did? I'm jealous once more, I can just imagine that scene in my head. I'm sure Freddie had her pinned and blushing while he just smirked triumphantly. God it disgusts me, why would my friend, who is tortured by her, be falling in love with her? I _know_ Freddie's not stupid. At least not like Rueben was.

"Wow, you'll have to show me how you do that." Freddie laughed and I started walking. My friend joined me in the walk. Yes, I thought Rueben was stupid. I mean, who wouldn't? The guy had a damned speech issue.

"It isn't hard really, you just have to know her weaknesses." I raise my eyebrow and glance over at my friend. I'm not sure why, but I'm really interested in hearing more. "She has an issue with her wrists. If you grab them, she can't really pull them away as easily as she could if you grabbed her arm or hand."

"Hm, I didn't know that." I wonder if this information could be useful in any way. Freddie was smart, I couldn't help but feel that he was a loyal friend. I'll never betray my friend's trust. How could I? Freddie chuckled and decided to tell me some more fascinating information about Sam. I don't think he got that I really,_ really_ didn't want to hear about her. Hell, I'd rather take my damn shirt off and dance on a table again!

"I'm thinking she's going to try and get me back today, so I'm just waiting. She probably won't, though." I'm sorry, but I just have to ask him. He makes it so painfully obvious.

"Do you like Sam?" I see Freddie look at me with wide eyes, I think he's about to deny it. Freddie shrugged and looked ahead.

"Well I can't really tell you that. I feel like I want to go out with her, I'd love to…but I wonder what she'd do if I asked her out." Probably slam a book into his face, I don't know. I know I won't ever fall into the trap of asking that bitch out. Did I just call her a bitch? Well yes, yes I did.

"Fascinating, think you could handle her?"

"Yeah, I mean she's tough, but she's not as strong as she leads everyone to believe. I do know that no guy could ever take advantage of her very easily. I can't imagine her being in an abusive relationship either." Surely there was some weakness to the great Sam Puckett, there just had to be. I couldn't think of anything that I could use to get her off of my ass. I hate the day to day tormenting that I get from her, but it's best to keep a calm and rational mind during all of this. That's what I find myself saying to myself. Keep a rational mind, Gibby. Keep calm Gibby. Don't get mad, Gibby. She'll grow out of it eventually…eventually. When? I'm sorry, I don't have eventually. Is that even a real time?

"Have you ever managed to pull a prank on her before?" Freddie raised his eyebrow at me, I knew he was probably going to start wondering why I was asking all these questions. Truth is, I don't know. I don't know why I am, normally I don't even care.

"Well the best thing I can do is place food, any kind of food, where her senses are distracted." Yes? Yes! Please continue. I find this interesting for some reason. "Then I can sneak up behind her and she doesn't even see me. I pinned her down once that way, it was funny, actually."

"I bet." I heard a sneeze and looked over to see Jeremy walking by. He really needs to work on getting some _serious_ help with that sickness he has. I shake my head and blink, I'm really not sure why I'm insulting people now. I think I'm losing control of my better side. Really, I'm good. I mean it's not like anything can trigger this.

"Oh, it's the girls!" Great, and my friend's going to leave me to talk to Carly and the queen of all bitches. I know, I shouldn't think of her like that. Yet, you tell me you wouldn't think of someone torturing you on a day to day basis as such. I walk to my locker and find that it's been banged up. It probably wasn't Sam this time, there are other people in the school that like to pick on me. I sigh and open my locker. As I do, I find some sticky purple substance has been placed all over the place.

"Great, it's Sam." I growl, knowing the purple crap was a Sam level prank. Why the hell did she like to do this to me? Couldn't she do it to someone else? It's okay "_Gibby, deep breaths_." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but then I feel something hit me. It was an aluminum foil with some sauce on it. I see Sam and narrow my eyes, she looks sorry, like she honestly didn't mean to hit me with that. Yes, I know there's a trash can right next to me.

"Sorry Gibby, I was aiming for the trash," Sam said with an apologetic nod. She looked at my locker and frowned. "What's with the purple stuff?"

"You should know." She looks offended, as if she wasn't the one that put the purple stuff in my locker. I don't believe her, it's really hard to believe her at times. I see her go up the stairs for the next floor, I can't help but wonder what would happen if she fell down. Would she break her neck? Would anyone really give a damn? I know, it's a bad thought, but she's a bad person. I'm not bad, I'm not bad at all! I'm really a good person, I'm a pure sweet and innocent little lamb! At least that's what my mother thinks, I think. Sometimes I see my mom look at me with a little bit of fear, but she loves me. Tell me she loves me. I jump when I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder, it's only Freddie. For a minute, I thought it was someone with malicious intent.

"Hey dude, the bell rang, you really should get to class now." I watched Freddie walk off toward the stairs and wonder how long had I been standing there. I glance at the clock and gasp, I must have spaced out for like ten minutes! I run toward the stairs and start running up, Freddie looks at me as I pass him. I fail to see Sam running in my direction.

"Sam, where are you going?" Freddie asks her.

"No time, Mom just called and said my cat got outside and is lost! I have to find her!" Sam cried out. I could see her tears, she really loved that cat. I bet it's the only thing she cares about. I bet it's the only thing that cares about her. She doesn't seem to see me and bumps into me, I'm positive it was an accident, but it doesn't stop me from rolling down the stairs and landing flat on the ground. Damn the irony of the situation. I hear gasps and can tell people are surrounding me. Sam doesn't stop, she continues running. Perhaps she didn't know I fell. I can't say I'm surprised she kept going. That bitch. I must have hit my head pretty heard, because I feel like I'm slipping. I know Freddie's shaking me and asking me if I'm alright, he's such a good friend. He's a traitor, though. He's in love with Sam. How could he do that?

"I'm fine," I say as I slowly sit up. I rub my forehead and shake my head, I can't take it anymore. I'm losing my mind, maybe I've already lost it. I slowly stand up and turn to walk out of the school, no one follows. I'm glad, I don't want them to follow me. Just before I leave the school, I stop by Freddie's locker and leave him a little note. I know his combination, I've seen him use it. So I put the note in a special little place in the corner of the locker. He'll find it, eventually. When Sam is dead.

-NEW SCENE-

I know they're looking for me, it's been about a week. Sam's still alive, but I took her. Freddie's pissed, I can tell. I haven't been in school all week long, but I've seen the latest iCarly. He promised he was going to find her, she believes he will. Hah, I'd like to see him get her. Fortunately for me, I never gave my location.

It was easy to get Sam, I simply put a bowl of chili somewhere and waited for her to come. Then I slipped behind her, grabbed her wrists and shoved her against a wall. It wasn't long before I put duct tape to her mouth to stop her screaming and tied her wrists together, I wasn't about to let my prey get away. Oh no, there was _no_ _way_ I was letting her escape.

Her cat? What happened to the cat, you ask? Well I found her, prowling around. I took the cat and showed her to Sam on the third day that I had her, and I skinned it alive. I even let all the viewers on iCarly see the killing of Sam Puckett's cat. Come on, don't say you wouldn't get a rise out of seeing this girl tortured. Yes, I do. I've lost all good that I've ever had, and quite frankly, I could care less. I know no one likes her being tortured, but what can I say? I get a rise out of it.

I haven't heard from Freddie in a day or two, maybe he's given up the search. I laugh and walk into the place where I have Sam, she looks up to me with fearful eyes and a trembling body. I haven't done anything to her, not yet at least. Maybe I've slapped her around a bit, but I haven't done anything terrifying to her. Well, kidnapping alone was terrifying. I can see the sweat glisten on her smooth skin, she's afraid. I'm glad she's afraid, I crave that fear. I take out my knife and hear her make a muffled scream through the duct tape that's over her mouth. No, I'm not so cruel to keep the same tape on all week, I've switched it around. I tear the tape off her mouth and listen as she lets out a pained yelp.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I ask her, challenging her and daring her to insult me. All I see are fearful eyes and all I can hear is a scared whimper. I do wonder what I'm doing to her, but that side of me really isn't strong anymore. I look at her and I smirk, she seems to be understanding the aspect of fear.

"Please…don't hurt me," Sam said to me with a hushed voice and a whimper. I laugh and pull her to her feet. Oh, I was going to hurt her. I was going to hurt her big time. I knew she was still confident Freddie would find her, but I'd have to force her to lose hope. That wasn't all I'd force her to do.

"Let's see what I can do to you today, bitch. This is for all those years of tormenting, as I believe I've mentioned before." She's sobbing now, I know because I can see those tears. She's afraid of what I'll do to her, but she doesn't know just yet. I'm going to punish her, that's what I'm going to do. Sure, I've betrayed Freddie's trust and friendship, but I had to. I just couldn't take it any longer. I bring the knife to her throat and trace it along her shirt collar. She looks brilliant in this light, it'd be perfect for what I have in mind. "Stop whimpering. I'm going to teach you a lesson that you shan't soon forget."

"Please, I'm sorry. I said that already."

"Sorry counts for nothing." I slash my knife down and cut her arm. I can hear her scream in pain, but it's merely music to my ears. She's bleeding, but not so badly. I feel like I should cut it once more. Only, I don't. When I cut her arm, I saw she dropped a cell phone. Her phone, how could I have been so stupid and forgot about her phone! "Damn it! How long have you had that phone on for?"

"Today! I just turned it on today!"

"You damned whore, are you _trying_ to screw things up?!" I grabbed her hair and ignored her screams as I pulled her out of the place I was in. I needed to find a new area to hide out at, and fast. There was only one problem. When I stepped outside, I saw not only a large amount of the police force, but also Freddie and his father. Crap. Freddie looks pissed off more than anything I've ever seen. If looks could kill, everything in his path would be destroyed and turned to rubble.

"Freddie!" That's right, I have a hostage with me. I then step behind her and put my knife to her throat. I hear her scream and I smirk triumphantly. I know what you're thinking, it's a cheap move that every villain makes, but I'm desperate now. I just want Sam to be gone, dead. I've tortured her enough for one week, she doesn't need to live anymore.

"Let her go _now_, Gibby." I laugh, but it's only because I feel so confident that I'll succeed. She's scared, I can tell. Her smooth body is shaking violently and she's got chills popping up on her skin. "Gibby, I swear to god, if you don't let her go, I'm going to kill you on the spot. I don't care if we were ever friends at one point of time, you've become a monster! Now let my woman go!"

"Oh give it a rest, don't pretend you don't enjoy this!"

"I don't, bastard!" Who ever thought such words would come between us, we used to be such great friends. Well, not anymore I guess. Freddie's smart and careful what he says, he knows that with one swipe, I could send his world crashing to the ground. Of course, with one swipe, I could also end up with a bullet through my heart. We're deadlocked, he's got a pistol pointed toward me, along with every other police officer, and I've got a knife pointed to the throat of the woman he adores.

Then it occurs to me, I'm holding a knife to the throat of the woman that Freddie loves. I've never had a beef with him, I've never hated him. My eyes shift over and I see Carly standing nearby, she's crying and I'm holding a blade to her best friend. Have I truly become, as Freddie describes, a monster? Sam's crying harder now, truly fearing for her life. She's terrified, I know I've done a lot of damage by now. Still I feel she deserves to die, but I debate whether I should kill her and let myself be killed.

"I don't think you get what this bitch has done, Freddie. She deserves everything she gets."

"You bastard! Don't _ever_ call her that!" I laugh and I can't hear the footsteps behind me. As I stop laughing, I realize, it seems Freddie's other friend isn't here. Freddie had made friends with Jonah long ago, I was personally shocked. Jonah seemed to have changed, changed for the better. I feel a burning sensation in my back, I've just been shot from behind.

"I believe we asked you to let her go!" That was Jonah's voice. My eyes widen with realization as I drop the knife and let Sam go. She's still too terrified to move, maybe she thinks I'm going to still hurt her. Suddenly, I hear the roar of a gun being fired. I see a dangerous and angry look in Freddie's eyes and smoke coming out of his gun. I gasp the bullet enters my chest, I can't believe what has happened. I lost. I lost! As I fall to my knees, my vision gets blurry. However, I see Sam running to Freddie and Freddie embracing her in his arms.

"You're safe now." That's the last thing I hear from Freddie's mouth, and the words are directed to Sam. She's crying still. Carly joins her and Jonah kicks my body. It hurts, but I don't feel it that much, I'm still in shock from the bullet entering my body. My eyes widen and the last thing I see is crimson blood flowing from my wound and forming a puddle underneath me. I'm free now. I'm free from the torment and I'm free from the darker side of me.

I know I was wrong, I should never have harmed Sam. She would have stopped what she was doing, but I didn't give her that chance. Not only that, I killed her beloved cat. I'm sure everyone would agree, I deserve this death. I know that to Freddie, to just about everyone, Sam is really angel deep down. I'm a demon, I tried to remove that angel from her pedestal. I tried to terrorize her. If I could go back in time, I think I would try to change this. It's too late now, I close my eyes and it's all over.

* * *

I thought I'd do one to show the psychological trauma or something with Gibby. Plus, I've never done something from the bad guy's perspective. I was kind of hoping to diagnose Gibby in this story with multiple personalities or something, if you caught on to that. Some of his thoughts were good and some bad, up until he fell and all became bad. Do review if you want! Hope you liked this.


End file.
